bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Selene
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonsdogma/images/7/7d/Selene_for_my_profil.png Selene - kucyk ziemski, zielarka i wiedźma. Ponyfikacja postaci z gry Dragon's Dogma. Młoda klacz,całkiem sama na świecie, na którym będzie trwać po wieczne czasy. Narodziny postaci thumb|left|Oryginalna postać Selene. Autorka stworzyła ponyfikacje Selene, ponieważ jest to jej ulubiona postać i pragnęła, by zaistniała ona w kucykowym wcieleniu, każdy aspekt wyglądu, charakteru i życiorysu klaczy, jest oparty na jej pierwowzorze. Imię Imię Selene to imię greckiej bogini księżyca, samo słowo jest zresztą w języku greckim jego określeniem. Wygląd Klacz wyróżnia się swoją bardzo szczupłą sylwetką, zwyczajne kucyki nigdy nie osiągają, aż tak smukłej figury. U Selene, zaś jest ona stała i nigdy nie podlega, najmniejszym zmianom. Klacz ta nigdy,nie była mniejsza, ani szczuplejsza, nigdy też nie urośnie, ani nie przytyje, jej wygląd pozostanie na zawsze taki jakim był od początku. Znaczek Znaczek Selene to wiązka ziół. Jest on symbolem wspaniałych umiejętności klaczy, zarówno do zbierania, jaki i przyrządzania ziół. Selene nigdy nie zdobyła swojego znaczka, miała go od zawsze. Życiorys Narodziny Slelene powstała, by służyć swojej pani, nigdy nie była małym źrebiątkiem. Została stworzona przez klacz imieniem Sofiah, by wspierać ją w jej życiowej podróży której celem było pokonanie smoka. Klacz ta była doświadczona czarodziejką - arisenemArisen to wybraniec, któremu smok zabiera serce, dając mu moc nieśmiertelności do czasu ich ponownego spotkania. Misją arisena jest zabicie smoka i odebranie mu swego serca, które może być jednoznaczne ze śmiercią arisena jeśli taką podejmie on decyzje, gdyż jego serce jest nieśmiertelne póki znajduje się pod wpływem smoczej magii. swoich czasów. Jej potężna magia dała, życie Selene i pozwoliła je wieść we wszystkich istniejących wymiarach. Selene jest kucykiem tylko w wymiarze w którym istnieje Equestria w każdym innym jej forma jest odpowiednia do istot które go zamieszkują. Sofiah traktowała Selene jak swoją wnuczkę. W czasach gdy jeszcze żyła, wszyscy wiedzieli jednak, kim naprawdę była Selene. Każdy akceptował jej odmienność. Razem ze swoją arisenką przemierzała ówczesne krainy położone na terenie dzisiejszej Equestrii ciesząc się sławą swej pani i przychylnością wszystkich żyjących wtedy kucyków. Życie pawn'a Selene była nazywana przez obcych pawn'em, miano to oznaczało, iż nie jest zwykłym śmiertelnym kucykiem, a istotą ponad wymiarowa istniejąca tylko po to, by służyć arisenowi. Jak każdy z tych pionków, których wielu błąka się w przestrzeni między wymiarami, Selene posiadła bliznę na kopytku odpowiadającą kształtem bliźnie na piersi arisena, powstałej na skutek pierwszego spotkania ze smokiem. Blizna ta zawsze świeciła krwawym blaskiem, gdy jej pani była obok niej, jako oznaka jej całkowitego oddania w ręce arisena. Selene nie posiadała swej własnej tożsamości, ani wolnej woli. Jej życie było całkowicie pozbawione emocji i jakichkolwiek uczuć. Do zwykłych kucyków, podobna była tylko fizycznie, lecz nawet śmierć nie była jej znana. Jeśli kiedykolwiek została śmiertelnie zraniona, miast umrzeć pojawiała się natychmiast w między wymiarowej otchłani zwanej riftem nie posiadając już żadnych ran i uszczerbków z przebytej bitwy. Stamtąd, zaś była ponownie przyzywana przez swoja panią by dalej wypełniać swoje przeznaczanie wspomagając ją w jej misji. Odkrycie własnej wyjątkowości Lata mijały, a życie arisenki trwało i choć zbliżało się ku końcowi, gdyż smok został już pokonany, miało w zanadrzu jeszcze jedna ostatnią niespodziankę. Sofiah, bardzo pokochała swoją pawn'ke, zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest to mądre jednak z dnia na dzień traktowała ją coraz bardziej jak swoją ukochaną wnuczkę. Była już starszą klaczą, gdyż wraz z pokonaniem smoka jej ciało zostało pozbawione swej nieśmiertelnej mocy. Przez całe życie nie miała przy sobie jednak nikogo bliskiego tylko Selene towarzyszyła jej niestrudzenie służąc swoja pomocą. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób dokładnie się to stało, jednak opiekuńcza miłość jaką pod koniec życia Sofiah otaczała Selene spowodowała poważne zmiany w jej istocie. Dała jej możliwość poznania smaku uczuć, a także otworzyła przed nią drzwi to własnej tożsamości, odmieniając ją na zawsze i nadając jej istnieniu nowy nie znany dotąd sens. Selene stała się jedynym na świeice pawn'em który po śmierci swego arisena żył dalej by wspominać ukochaną opiekunkę i zacząć nową własną już podróż do odkrycia tajemnicy prawdziwego życia. Plotka grożąca śmiercią Opuszczona przez swą opiekunkę Selene, postanowiła osiąść na stałe w chatce w której kiedyś zatrzymywały się razem w przerwach swej podróży. Nie miała wszak dokąd się udać. Chatka ta mieściła się w ciemnym zamglonym lesie zwanym Wichtwood czyli lasem wiedźmy, gdyż tak często mówiono o Sofiah. Dziś stał się on częścią Lasu Everfrre ukryty gdzieś głęboko w jego niedostępnych gęstwinach. Początkowo życie Selene było bardzo spokojne. Czas upływał jej na zbieraniu i kategoryzacji różnych ziół, a także na tworzeniu z nich doskonałych piw i innych cennych mikstur. Klacz była akceptowana przez okolicznych wieśniaków jako nowa wiedźma - zielarka, a jej wywary i piwa chętnie nabywano, by delektować się ich doskonałym smakiem i czerpać z nich lecznicze moce. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie. Rozrastający się wciąż,mroczny las zaczął w końcu przerażać kucyki, a zapomniana sława dawnej arisenki przestała im się kojarzyć z zamieszkującą go tajemniczą klaczą. Dodatkowo pojawiające się coraz częściej plotki o powrocie smoków na zamieszkane przez kucyki tereny, jakimś dziwnym trafem zaczęły być łączone z zielarską magia Selene. Opowieści te zaczęły powoli rodzić niechęć do wiedźmy w sercach znających ją choćby ze słyszenia kucyków. Niechęć ta zaś szybko przerodziła się w potrzebę wygnania lub zabicia mrocznej i obarczonej złą sławą klaczy. W ten oto sposób pod wpływem nie wiadomo gdzie powstałej plotki, kucyki z okolicznych wsi postanowiły zlinczować niezagrażającą nikomu spokojną zielarkę, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się jej i jej dziwnej mocy, która napawała ich serca przerażeniem. Cechy charakteru Relacje Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników